


Pup

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has been keeping a secret. Thing is, he and Danny were doing just fine, then Rachel happened and Charlie is Danny's and now everything is messed up and Steve doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve

**Author's Note:**

Steve stands in front of the sink and gazes into the mirror. His reflection has no answers for him, and he runs a hand protectively over the little bump that is his belly.

It would be a lie to say that he doesn’t know how he got in this situation. He knows, exactly.

That’s the problem. It should have been so easy. Just say the words. But Danny was in the middle of a child crisis, and everything that Steve did seemed to be wrong.

Now he’s stuck. He cannot move forward, for fear of what Danny might say.

Whatever Danny says, Steve is not moving back.

He rests his hand on his belly. He is going to have to do or say something, because in a little over a week or so, judging by the growth rate, everyone is going to know exactly what his situation is just by looking at him.

If the rest of the team, or, god forbid, someone from HPD figures it out and says something in front of Danny, Steve is doomed. He knows it.

Something very like a tear wells at that thought. Steve McGarrett rarely cries, and he tries so very hard to hold that tear back, because damn it hurts. Like it hurts every time Danny is short-tempered with him, hormones! Or the pain that Steve feels losing Danny. Or how hurt Danny is because Rachel lied to him about Charlie.

How hurt Steve feels because he overheard Danny say that two kids was enough and that thought had never entered Steve’s head. That Danny might not want a third child.

It shouldn’t have happened. He had the tendency, everyone knew that. It cropped up on his medical to join the Navy. The doctors’ opinion back then was that he was basically infertile, and he would be extremely unlikely to conceive, and since he was entering the Navy, with DADT and all that, he was unlikely to run into this at all.

DADT was over, Steve was with Danny and he was… He, Steven J McGarrett was pregnant and in a little under seven months time he would be bringing another Williams into the world, this one with McGarrett genes and he should be incredibly happy and he was….

Then Danny said the thing, and Steve’s happy little world was caving in on him.

He looked down at his hand. “It’ll be okay Baby. I promise.”


	2. Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace knows things, she twelve and three quarters and she's smart... Danno needs to listen.

Grace Williams was twelve and three quarters. Almost a teenager. She may have been a little ignorant of the adult world, but that did not excuse her father and mother treating her like she was a dumb little kid.

Charlie was sick. Step-Stan was not Charlie’s dad, and even though she felt she had never really gotten to know Step-Stan, just the string of expensive gifts that he’d given her, she felt sorry for him about that.

Her Danno was Charlie’s dad. And she was excited about this because she loved her little brother, but she wasn’t stupid enough to believe that this would somehow make it magically right between her mother and father.

Then there was Uncle Steve.

Grace loved her Uncle Steve, very nearly as much as her mom and her Danno. So when her Danno was upset and yelled a lot, she totally got it when it made her Uncle Steve go all quiet.

Then her Danno started yelling at Uncle Steve specifically. And Gracie watched her beloved Super-SEAL go all quiet, sometimes he would go as white as a sheet, sometimes he would actually flinch as Danno yelled at him. For this, or that, it seemed it didn’t matter what Uncle Steve did, her Danno was yelling at him for it.

Her Danno had been angry for days, and her Uncle Steve had tried to do something nice for her, because her Danno was tired and frustrated, but he had forgotten to tell her mom and Danno. Now they both were yelling at him.

Gracie looked up at her Super-SEAL. His eyes were really sad, and she could tell from the way he was standing that they were really, really hurting him. She looked at her Danno and she loved him still, but she felt a hint of something and that made Grace Williams frown.

She had never expected to feel disappointment.

She watched Danno turn to her mom, and her Uncle Steve take the opportunity to slip away. He was hurting so much, her parents were arguing again, so she followed him because he needed her.

The sign said it was the Men’s bathroom, but Grace figured that she could always claim a mistake if anyone stopped her. She slipped around the privacy wall and stopped. He was standing right there, leaning over the sink, hunched up, looking really hurt and unhappy, and she was about to call his name to let him know she was there when he put his hand over his belly.

It took a second, and she just knew. She’d seen her mother do that when she was having Charlie. All the times Uncle Steve had looked sick and unhappy, all the times Danno had shouted at him and he hadn’t defended himself.

She felt a burst of anger, quite unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Her Danno needed to come and be kind to Uncle Steve, needed to take care of him, because he was hurting and Danno had made him that way.

She stormed off to get her father. He had to listen.


	3. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has to get out of there.

Steve curves his hand gently over his belly, that little bump that is his baby. 

It’s clear to him now that Danny doesn’t want or need him in his life. Steve only complicates things. He knows Gracie will miss him, and he loves her so that’s another hole in his heart, but Steve can’t give up this, this miracle.

He has to get out of there, regroup, decide what he’s going to do next. He’s pregnant, he can hardly go back to the SEALs, he’s going to have to retire from the Navy, and he’ll find some way to raise his baby alone.

He can’t think of Danny right now, because all Steve’s love has been discarded and he can’t think straight, so he tries to blank Danny from his mind.

He moves fast, gets back to his truck and heads away from the seashore. He would go home, but he really can’t be where Danny will go, because if he’s going to make this break, he has to do it without thinking too hard about it. Because unless he can get away clean, he will never find the strength to go.

He switches his phone off, pulls it apart and takes out the battery. Don’t need Danny and the team tracking him. He dumps his truck in a parking space where he knows he can retrieve it later. Walks around a corner, hails a taxi, says the first hotel he can think of.

Steve’s good at covering his tracks, he hops in and out of taxis, pays cash, withdraws cash in four separate locations, maxing out his cards. By the time he’s done walking and hopping in and out of cabs and collecting cash, he’s exhausted and shaking with the need to rest.

He picks the Hilton, it’s huge, he knows how to blend, he can pay cash and ensure discretion.

By the time he reaches his room, his vision is blurring and he can barely put one foot in front of the other. The room is spinning, and waves of nausea are breaking over him.

Steve takes two steps towards the bed and crumples to the floor.


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes to a decision.

They weren’t even listening to her. Grace has really had enough of this. Her mother and father are so wrapped up in arguing about Charlie that they didn’t even notice that her Uncle Steve had collected her from school or taken her for a shave ice.

He listened. He always listened. Like her Danno used to listen. Until fighting with her Mom became his favourite thing to do.

“You’re not listening to me.” She screamed, bursting into tears because she could see and feel Uncle Steve’s pain.

Her father turned around. “Grace Williams.” He held his finger up warningly.

“NO!” She yelled before he could get a word in edgeways, “Uncle Steve is sick and you don’t even care…” she flung a hand in the direction of the bathroom, “he thinks you don’t care.” She pinned her Danno with the hardest, coldest look she could manage. “You don’t. You just left him all alone.” Like me. She added in her mind, and felt ashamed and hurt and angry and so afraid for her Super-SEAL.

Danny took a step back as his anger banked, and he looked around him. It was then he noticed Steve’s truck was gone. He looked at the tears streaming down his daughter’s face, his ex-wife’s guilty expression and choked… Steve… what had he done?

[][][][][]

Three hours later, and Danny was no closer to finding his errant partner. The truck had taken him and his teammates minutes to find. Then Steve was bouncing around Honolulu and it was harder to track him now. His cell was off. They had pictures from four different ATMs and it was clear he was laying false trails and pulling large sums of cash from the machines.

To Danny, this was Steve in SEAL mode, evading them, and damn he was good at it. He’d tried to explain his reasoning to his daughter, but Grace had just said “have you found Uncle Steve yet.” When he said he hadn’t, she hung up on him.

He had made his Gracie feel like that.

God only knew what he had done to Steve.

[][][][][]

Steve came to on the floor of the room, feeling thoroughly nauseated. He pushed himself to his feet and staggered to the bathroom, he managed to clean his teeth and kicking his boots off he stumbled back to the bed. Dropping his clothes where they fell, he crawled between the sheets at last.

He ached inside. Danny didn’t love him anymore. Steve was carrying their baby and he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t keep the truth from Danny, he had a right to know their child, but what if Danny rejected their baby.

He curled up on his side, hands resting on his belly, “I love you, Baby.” He whispered.

[][][][][]

Steve woke with a new resolve. He loved Danny with all his heart, but if Danny was going to be a part of their lives, he had to want to be part of their lives. And that did include not using Steve as his whipping post when Danny was pissed off.

Normally Steve would be up and raring to go, but this time he was going to do things differently. He was tired still, his body needed rest. He was going to relax and eat, maybe even book a spa. He was looking after his baby.

He slipped out of bed and padded to the bathroom to take care of business, and clean his teeth again. He studied his body in the mirror, he was definitely showing now, it was only a small bump, but it was definitely a baby bump.

He smiled. Despite his uncertainty, he felt good. More rested. He picked up the menu and studied it, called down an order, taking care of his and baby’s nutritional needs, he put off calling his errant partner.

He was taking a bit of Steve time.


	5. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally lets Danny come to him.

Steve calls the Governor, explains the situation, explains that he needs a couple of days, that he needs to explain what’s going on to his partner, accepts the Governor’s congratulations and agreement that Steve is going to have to take a backseat to nailing criminals.

Begs that the Governor will keep his secret and won’t tell the rest of Five-0 where he is.

Now he’s done this, he realizes just how tired and stressed he had been. Things have to change, whether or not Danny wants them to.

He sends his clothes down to the wash, books himself another massage, gets room service and falls into bed… he could sleep for days.

[][][][][]

Danny hangs up the phone. At least they know that Steve is safe, and that he just needs time.

Time and space. Which doesn’t sound good to Danny’s ears. He seems to remember something like this happening before, which resulted in him flying half way around the world to this pineapple-infested hell hole.

So Danny is relieved and terrified in equal measure.

He has time to think about how he’s been treating Steve. About how his partner has become more tired recently, how he hangs back instead of charging ahead, and how much Danny has ragged on his Steve, and not been there for him.

He has to wonder now if he’s permanently broken the best thing (after Gracie) that has ever happened to him. And then there’s Grace.

She is angry with him. His little angel is angry and disappointed in her Danno. And that hits him like a ton of bricks.

So Danny has a lot of thinking to do.

[][][][][]

Two days, Steve is well-fed and well-rested, and patently, obviously pregnant. His polo shirt isn’t quite loose enough, and the snap on his cargo pants no longer does up.

His hand curves around his baby bump as he stares at himself in the mirror. He feels happy and confident. Able to move forward with the man he loves.

But Danny has to want to move forward with him.

That’s the one thing that Steve has been nervous about. He can do this alone, but he would rather not. He loves Danny.

But does Danny love him?

He texts Danny, tells him where he’s been staying, asks him to come over. Because now is make or break time, and Steve needs to know.

[][][][][]

Danny feels nervous about this, as he knocks on the hotel room door. It opens, and for a moment he can’t breathe.

He stares at his tall, gorgeous, hunk of a partner… stares at the curve of Steve’s belly and realizes that he’s been more than an idiot.

“Steve.”

Steve feels frozen to the spot, he can’t even gauge Danny’s actual reaction, because for the moment, the blond detective looks completely blank.

Danny is blowing this, he knows he is, he’s just so overwhelmed that his partner is pregnant. He stands there.

They stare at each other, every second that passes Steve’s heart sinks lower and lower…

Danny finally steps forward, an arm goes around Steve’s waist, and he lays a gentle hand on Steve’s baby bump. “oh babe” he whispers in a choked voice.

Steve tries to hold himself rigid, because this is important and he doesn’t want to just give in, but the raw emotion in Danny’s voice, the loving touch of Danny’s hands, it’s all too much for his stupid hormones, he sags in relief against the man he loves.


End file.
